


Sacrifice

by ChaosWriting



Series: Goodnight, Demonslayer [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Face-Fucking, Foreshadowing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: "May I continue?" Jaskier whispers, gently, a little afraid he'll break their fragile friendship, but his friend sounds amazing when he is moaning, and Jaskier is already growing hard in his pants, his clothed cock rubbing against Geralt's.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Goodnight, Demonslayer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683244
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaironsMaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/gifts), [geekyyoungblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/gifts).



Jaskier brushes his hands through Geralt's hair, it's thick and there are knots everywhere, and Jaskier tries his best to untangle them, but his rings catch in Geralt's hair and pull.

Jaskier is about to apologize when he realizes Geralt closed his eyes and is biting his lip. something stirs beneath Jaskier and he realizes Geralt is getting hard.

"Geralt?" Geralt's eyes are glazed over, and he opens his mouth to respond, and Jaskier, less subtle now, gets a tighter and more intentional grip on Geralt's hair. unprepared for it, Geralt moans.

"May I continue?" Jaskier whispers, gently, a little afraid he'll break their fragile friendship, but his friend sounds amazing when he is moaning, and Jaskier is already growing hard in his pants, his clothed cock rubbing against Geralt's.

"Jaskier." Geralt whines, and his hands are desperately looking for a place to grab on, finding themselves on Jaskiers hips. "Please."

"Please what, darling?" And Jaskier smiles, his eyes full of adoration and hunger, a hand on Geralt's chest, gently pushing him down.

"Please." Geralt rasps again. "More."

In response Jaskier gives a sharp tug at Geralt's hair, exposing his neck, and lets his lips trail everywhere, softly touching, but never more, and Geralt squirms, rutting his cock against Jaskier.

Jaskier smiles and changes his position, placing his knee to Geralt's crotch. "Keep doing that, precious, because I'm not going to touch your cock, I'm just going to-" and the grip Geralt didn't realize had loosened tightens again and when Jaskier pulls him forward, he begins rutting against Jaskier's thigh. His mind is hazy and he can't focus, all he can do is squirm, hoping for relief.

"Good boy." Jaskier says and he tugs at Geralt's hair again, moving his face so Geralt has to look at him, see him look at Geralt with lust, like he wants to devour him and Geralt spills into his breeches, all while making eye contact.

It takes all of ten seconds for the embarrassment to settle in, and Geralt still doesn't know how to form the words needed, so he buries his face in Jaskier's chest, in the soft silk of Jaskier's doublet.

Unfortunately, Jaskier's rings are still stuck in his hair and the soft pulling of them causes him to feel the blurriness at the edges of his mind again, instead of speaking to Jaskier, he whines into his chest.

"Are you alright, Dear Heart?" Jaskier asks, and he attempts to untangle his hand from Geralt's hair, and even the soft pulling of his hair makes something stir in Geralt's gut, because it's Jaskier.

Geralt nods, burying his face into Jaskier's chest further. "I'm sorry if I overstepped-" Jaskier begins, but Geralt's grip tightens -and when did his hands move from Jaskier's hips to clinging to his doublet, desperately, stretching the material-

"More." And he ruts his cock, already hard again, against Jaskier's thigh. "Please, Jaskier."

"Fuck, Geralt." Jaskier says, and Geralt lets out another whine as Jaskier places his hand back in his hair, pulling him away from the soft material of the doublet, making him look at Jaskier. "Tell me what you want, darling."

Both their chests are heaving and Geralt doesn't dare look away from Jaskier. "You, anything-" He tries, his voice going higher than it has before. "I need you, Jaskier."

Yet another pull of his hair pulls Geralt's head to the side, and he moans which quickly devolves into whining and the occasional 'please' when Jaskier begins placing soft, featherlight kisses against his neck. "Good boy." Jaskier praises, and Geralt ruts into Jaskier's leg again. 

Jaskier tuts and moves his legs, placing his knees on Geralt's legs, far enough down he can't get any friction.

Geralt's mouth hangs open in confusion, but Jaskier begins to undo Geralt's breeches and Geralt tries to pump up again, unable to because of the weight of his legs. He can't even see what is going on, as the hand in his hair prevents him from looking anywhere but the door.

Geralt's cock is free, but Jaskiers hand snakes upwards, underneath Geralt's shirt, lightly tracing patterns onto his skin. 

Jaskier bites a softer spot on Geralt's neck at the same time as he readjusts his grip in Geralt's hair, and his other hand finds one of Geralt's nipples, tracing it.

In his blissed out state, Geralt doesn't even consider letting go of Jaskier to touch his dick, so, when Jaskier finally, finally adjusts his position, putting his crotch against Geralt's Geralt shudders with another orgasm -and why does Jaskier still have his pants on, he hasn't lost any clothing-.

Geralts pants are covered in cum, inside and out now, and his mind isn't getting any less foggy.

"You're terribly messy, Geralt-" Jaskier says, and, pulling his hand away from underneath Geralt's shirt, he scoops a little bit of Geralt's cum up with his finger, from where it landed on Jaskier's shirt, and places the finger in his mouth, licking his finger clean. 

What Geralt's wouldn't give for that tongue inside him.

Even that thought makes him hard again, and Jaskier laughs. "Is it the Witcher stamina?" He asks, this time removing his hand from Geralt's hair without any pulling. "Or do you just like having your hair pulled? Is that why you keep it long?"

Geralt hadn't considered having his hair pulled in a sexual way, never before.

"You already came twice, I wonder how often you can go?" Jaskier hasn't come yet, and that isn't fair, so in lieu of answering, Geralt begins to undo the laces of Jaskier's pants.

His hands are pinned above him in an instant, using only one of Jaskier's arms, and Geralt wonders how long Jaskier has been able to do that. "I'm the one taking care of you, sweetheart, you don't have to do anything, alright?"

He waits until Geralt nods to hover his lips above Geralt's, the hand not holding Geralt's arms away from Jaskier's body curling up into Geralt's hair again, gentler this time. "May I kiss you?" And when Geralt looks at Jaskier he just sees Jaskier.

"Please." Geralt says, and he knows he never said please this much before. "Kiss me?"

Despite the fact that they're both desperate for relief, the kiss is soft, with Jaskier gently guiding Geralt into a rhythm, and Geralt thinks this may be what happiness feels like.

When Jaskier removes his lips from Geralt's they're both smiling, however, a slight shift of weight makes both of them moan. Geralt attempts to free his hands, but Jaskier is stronger than he seems, or Geralt is more tired than he thought.

Geralt attempts to reach up to kiss Jaskier again, but the hand in his hair means he inadvertently pulls his own hair, and he falls back down.

He doesn't just fall back down, because he also groans and comes yet again, spilling seed on his shirt. He's still hard

"Jaskier. Please." He squirms his hips again, trying to gain some friction, but he ends up only making himself more frustrated.

"Dear, you already came three times." Jaskier says, and he has that young boyish smile on his face, the one where he is up to something. "I wonder-"

Jaskier scoops removes his arm from Geralt's hands. "Keep them there for me, please, darling."

Geralt nods and his hands dig into the pillow behind him, grasping at it and trying not to move away from their assigned position. 

"Good boy." Jaskier praises, and pecks his lips, Geralt whines at the praise, his eyes closing, and biting his lower lip, trying to contain himself.

Jaskier's free hand now rests on Geralt's dick, and Geralt presses himself up against it, only to have Jaskier's fingers trail the underside of his cock, dragging more of his cum with, until Jaskier's index finger rests at Geralt's hole, slick with cum.

"Is this ok?" Geralt opens his mouth to answer, and Jaskier pulls his hair again, making Geralt let out an unconstrained moan. When Geralt looks at Jaskier, Jaskier is grinning. "Your words, wolf." He says, as if Geralt hadn't been trying.

"Lark." The word is out of his mouth before he considers it, response to being called wolf, he supposed. "Fuck me, please-"

Jaskier slips a finger inside, slowly begins pumping in and out, easily slipping both a second, and a third one in. "Fuck, darling, you've been keeping secrets, how often have you done this?"

Geralt can't form a reply, because at that moment Jaskier hits his prostate with his fingers, the three of them curling inside, and Geralt comes yet again.

"Dear Heart, how many times have you come now, four, I believe?" Geralt nods.

"Do you think you could count aloud for me, gorgeous, tell me how many times I've made you come?" Jaskier slips finger 4 in, then finger 5. Then, he stops moving, and Geralt presses his ass down onto Jaskier's hand.

"How many times have I made you come?" Jaskier asks, when he isn't getting a response, and Geralt's orgasm fried brain tries to think. 

"F-four?" He asks, repeating the number given to him earlier.

"Good boy." Jaskier says again. "You're going to keep count for me?"

Geralt whines and squirms again, trying to press further down onto Jaskier's fingers, only to have them be replaced with an emptiness.

"Darling." Jaskier says and Geralt is panting already. "If you keep count for me, I'm going to fuck you, alright, sweetheart? Are you going to count for me?" Jaskier asks again.

Geralt nods, only to be told to use his words again, and this time, through laboured breath. "Yes." He says, and he watches Jaskier untie the laces of his pants. I'm counting."

Jaskier slips into Geralt, still open. "My wolf, my good wolf." Jaskier praises, looking at him with something more than adoration, something akin to love.

Then Jaskier rolls his him forwards and the both moan. "My white wolf, my darling." Jaskier says, burying his face in the crook of Geralt's neck, pulling his hair, making Geralt tremble with orgasm again, making his ass clench around Jaskier. "So good for me, how many was that, dear?"

"F-five."

"Good-" Jaskier thrusts his hips in a fast motion, growing a little more frantic. "-Boy." He presses kisses against Geralt's jawline, using his hold on Geralt's hair to manoeuvre Geralt's head exactly how he wants it.

Geralt desperately wants to touch Jaskier, but he also wants to keep being good, so he keeps his hands above his head, clutching the pillow until his knuckles turn white.

The spasms of Jaskier's cock in Geralt's ass, when he finally comes, make Geralt come again. "S-six." Geralt says.

"Great job, love." Jaskier slips out of Geralt, pressing another kiss against his jawline, against his lips. 

Geralt feels exhausted, ready to sleep for weeks, but Jaskier speaks again. "Do you have another one in you for me, Geralt dearest? Pretty please?"

Geralt nods, exhausted, and Jaskier slips out of him, cock spend, but his hands trail down Geralt's body, as does his face, until he faces Geralt's dick and gives tip a lick, causing Geralt to try and push his hips upwards, only to be held down by Jaskier, unable to move. "Be good?" Jaskier asks, and Geralt nods.

He watches Jaskier deepthroats the entirety of Geralt's length, bobbing his head up and down, Geralt's legs shaking with the urge to thrust upwards, but the desire to be good is so much stronger.

"Jaskier, please-" Geralt says, and Jaskier looks up at him with his pretty blue eyes, daring him to say anything, ask for anything. "Please let me touch you, please, Lark."

Pulling his mouth away from Geralt, a trail of spit and semen connecting it to Geralt dick. "Because you asked so nicely." He smiles at Geralt. "How about you put your hands in my hair, and you fuck my face?"

Geralt carefully tangles his hands in Jaskiers hair, and begins thrusting, Jaskier never once gagging. "Jask- Jaskier- Hngh- I love you- Jaskier." He spills into Jaskiers mouth, fully spent. "Seven." He pants. 

"Good job, Witcher." Jaskier says, brushing a hand through the witcher's hair. and his smile shows a little too sharp teeth. The illusion is scattered.

The incubus, now returned to his own form places a kiss on Geralt's forehead. "You did great, darling." He says. "You should tell him."

Geralt sleeps.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Main note: It's fully consensual, Geralt hooking up with an Incubus who takes on the shape of Jaskier, who Geralt has been pining after for a while, and Geralt believing this is the closest he will get :).
> 
> First time writing porn. I can't believe myself.
> 
> mostly because i made it. angsty.
> 
> Also, as always, the title is from Voltaire, this one is from the album "Raised By Bats".
> 
> Thank the people in the Witcher server for encouraging me. :D (its also dedicates to someone elwe but i will ad them once i know their ao3)


End file.
